


Dealer of Simple Choices

by violetshade



Series: Blinded In Chains [16]
Category: Avenged Sevenfold
Genre: F/M, Violet's got a problem and Raven's a problem solver, best friends using each other, consolingZacky, sad Shads...again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 14:18:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12985857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetshade/pseuds/violetshade
Summary: Raven calls in his favor during the release of the music video for Scream."You need this as badly as I do."





	Dealer of Simple Choices

Monday morning Violet noticed something off with Raven. She stopped in his office and just stood there, not even asking.  
Raven rolled his eyes, looking down at the papers on his desk, "Josh and I got in a fight."  
She winced, "How bad is it?"  
"I don't know...he gets jealous that I spend so much time with Avenged. He's one of those guys that thinks Synacky is really a thing."  
Raven referred to the theory that Synyster and Zacky were an item--a day dream she'd had about fifteen million times.  
"Even if it was, that shouldn't matter," She leaned up against the wall, folding her arms.  
"I unfortunately tried to make that point, which apparently wasn't the best idea." He fidgeted.  
"Did it make him feel better that they're gone for awhile?"  
"We didn't get that far...Should give us some time at least, though..."  
Violet sat down, "I have a date Friday."  
This seemed to perk him up, "Really? Proud of you, Shade. This'll be good for you. So who is he?"  
"He's a Yankee, or at least he will be."  
"Name?"  
"Aaron Judge."  
"Oh, honey."  
She gave him a look, "You know him?"  
"Why don't you? You're Ms Baseball. He's supposed to be the next best thing for the Yanks. And I've seen him," He whistled, "Mmmmm. Get on that, sweetie."  
"But I don't want to." She barely said the words.  
Raven gave her the most pathetic look, "Aww, baby...I know. It'll be rough at first...but you guys have got to move on. Do it for him. You know if this goes on, he'll get hurt."  
"But this is going to hurt him, too..." She just looked at her hands.  
"How about you start with this date. Don't do anything, and see where it goes."  
"We do have a really great chemistry, Rave. We kissed. It was awesome. It took everything I had not to fuck him right there in the limo. But afterwards I felt terrible. I'm worried what I'll do."  
  
Shadows woke up with a raging hangover Monday morning at 10, his head on a sleeping Zacky shoulder.  
"Dude, what are you doing here?" M. asked in his husky I-drank-too-much voice, not bothering to move--kind of enjoying the human contact.  
"You were a crying, sobbing mess last night, Matt..." Zacky yawned awake, putting one hand behind his head while he let M. stay there, "Sorry we let you drink so much. I guess we underestimated how much you day-drank yesterday and after a few beers out last night you were totally wasted. We got back here and you were sobbing about Violet. I won't tell you what you said, you'd be pretty embarrassed."  
Shadows didn't really care about anything at the moment, "Okay....hey Zack? Can you make me some of that hangover cure? With maybe some whiskey in it?"  
Zacky laughed and got up, "Sure, buddy..." He turned around before leaving the room, "Remember, Matt...this is hard for her, too. Just because she has a date doesn't mean she doesn't care. She's reeeaaaalllllyyyy into you. And who knows, maybe nothing will happen." He left it at that.  
Shadows tried so hard not to think about it. They had work to do. The rest of the day he mostly hung out with whoever was working on music, trying to distract himself. He quietly tried to let the muses do their job to maybe motivate him into creativity...  
  
By the end of the week, the band had lots of ideas that were still all just that--ideas, chord progressions, lyric snippets, melodies. But it was progress, and a lot of it. Shadows mostly played overseer, since his muses were being quiet little sluts. He knew anything he wrote would be laced with dark, heavenly purple, so he just sat back and helped the others and sometimes threw in little ideas of his own. The creative process always put him in a good mood--hangin' out with his best friends and seeing into their fucked up, genius minds and making cool shit. She was always at the back of his mind, but at least it wasn't constantly the front.  
  
Violet, on the other hand, got worse by the day. She had dreams that were absolutely mind shattering, but then would distract her all day. Aaron was now thrown into the heavy mix of Matt, Zacky, and sometimes even Syn. She slept less, ate less, drank more. Zacky sent her cute little messages a few times, being either silly or showing her what they were working on. By Friday evening, she was exhausted and horny as fuck. She blasted some Metallica while waiting for the release of the video. Just a few minutes before the release, Raven knocked at her door.  
She answered, a little puzzled, "Hi, Rave. You okay?" She could tell he was slightly buzzed.

"Time to pay up, honey," He stepped in and looked down at her, finger grazing her cheek. Her breath caught in her throat at the dark look in his eye when she could immediately tell exactly what he meant.  
"Rave...we've...we've only done that the one time--I just thought you'd want me to...to--" She stammered, whispering.  
"Suck me off? No, no, baby. Fuck for a fuck. C'mon. You need this as badly as I do. I've watched you all week get more worked up by the day. You haven't been with anyone since you've been with me. We can watch the Scream video while we do it."  
He led her to her bedroom and started messing with her tv to make the video come up. Violet took off his shirt and some of her clothes while he was at it. By the time the video was being played for anyone who wanted to watch, they were buck naked in bed together.  
When they made out it was like they were play-acting, but it was still fun. His hips fell in between hers--his half hard length pressing up against her. He reached in between her legs and wetted a finger inside her before inserting it between her ass cheeks.  
"Rave--" Violet moaned and gasped while he quickly followed with adding another finger. She writhed underneath him until she was a shuddering, orgasming mess.  
"Good girl," Raven's fingers left her and dipped into her bedside drawer where he knew she kept all sorts of goodies, "Hmmm, what should I use next, my purple goddess?" He came up with a small glass dildo to which she just opened her thighs. He wetted it in a similar fashion, and slid it in her back door, making her squirm with delight. By now he was rock hard, dying to have her tight around him.  
"Baby, you're so wet...you want to come again?"  
She whimpered, "Raven--please--" Just when she was about to finish again he pulled out the toy.  
"You ready for Daddy?"  
"You know I hate it when you call yourself that."  
"Just the same." He had already lubed himself and slid all the way inside her, exhaling in relief.  
It seemed like nothing could ever get her used to that first take. She winced and called a name--Matt's name--and fell back on the sheets. Her breath came hard and fast as she tried to tell herself to relax. Raven kissed her lips and trailed kisses down her neck, helping her to calm down and let go. Shadows' deep voice sang in the background.   
That first wave--there was nothing like it. It was completely worth wading through a little pain. She clawed at his chest and he smiled as he realized she had come out the other side.  
"Mmmm, there we go..."  
"Yes, yes....here we go....fuck me, Raven--"  
Even he was slightly taken aback by this comment. But it turned him on and he began moving inside her, making her writhe and moan. Soon she was coming again and he was going faster.  
"Violet, fuck--"  
She opened her legs further so he could go deeper. It was so different, so personal, so invasive. She groaned in need as he filled her. He growled and grunted, happy with how tight she was around him. He slowed down, wanting to make this worth it for his partner. All but stopped, he rubbed a thumb pad over her clit. A gasp fell from her swollen lips as her hips bucked in surprise.  
"Don't tease me, Raven--" She begged.  
"Don't worry, honey, I'll finish you, just enjoy it." He massaged until he found the right spot and the right pressure that had her sputtering and gasping for air. Just as she was getting close, he started moving a little more inside her and it hit all at once. Raven could see her come and started thrusting deeper and faster. She had gotten hers now it was time for his. Fuck, she was so tight, his little vixen.  
"Raven--" She practically cried as he fucked her hard. He could feel her tension start to rise again and and his own fire start to culminate. When she tightened around him he was done. She called out and then he did, clinging to one another and shaking into mutual beautiful bliss...  
"There. Now you're ready for your date tomorrow." He had just pulled out of her but still lay over her, holding her face in his hand.  
"Raven, you're too good to me..." She smiled in her afterglow.  
He had been worrying a lot about her lately, so he was happy when she drifted easily off into a heavy sleep. It was getting late, so he put an arm over her and slept next to her...  
The band watched the premier in their cabin, only slightly less apprehensive than when they first watched it.  
After, they immediately tried to find every link out there talking about it.  
Metal Hammer posted a video:  
"A7X fans are up for the best orgasm of their fucking lives. M. Shadows is tearing down the screen with his typical macho brilliance, and Syn Gates even steps in with his swaggering ego, but Zacky V?!? Who is this sexy guy! Either way, the actual star in this video is the staggeringly hot Violet Shade. Now permanently a part of every guys' fantasy on the fucking planet, she is on fiiiirrreee. This goes beyond any music video we have  _EVER_  seen, I don't even know what to say other than, I don't know why or how this happened, but thank you Avenged Sevenfold for making the best porn ever made."  
Most posts were something to that effect. Some were a little more apprehensive, but most were in just pure shock. The boys were on all edge, ready to fight at a single negative word muttered about their Violet, but so far they were all in praise of her, and all the things done to her.  
Saturday morning she woke up after an amazing, much needed night's sleep, in Raven's strong, comforting arms.  
"Morning, Knight. Get a shower, I'll make you breakfast."  
He obeyed, but after breakfast and some coffee were finished, he insisted on giving her one last goodbye present.  
"Raven, what're--" She only barely resisted as he grabbed her wrist and threw her up against her couch.  
"I know you need as much relief as possible before your date tonight, so here ya go," He pushed her over the back of the couch, pulled down her sleeping pants and inserted two fingers, immediately curving them down to find her G spot. She called out, gripping a pillow. She buried her face in one of the couch pillows, tensing hard as her release washed over her. Just as she finished, she heard him rip open a condom wrapper and felt his hard cock press up against her before pushing into her entrance. Almost as soon as he was inside, he grabbed her ponytail and started grinding his hips deep into her.  
"Shade--fuck--" His thrusting became long and fast, making her whimper and shake. He leaned over and covered her mouth with his hand, letting his middle finger probe her mouth and as soon as she had sucked on it, he pulled it out and slid it into her ass as he fucked her. Violet moaned and leaned back into him, "Raven--f-fuuckin'...oh, uhhhh," She bit onto a pillow so she didn't yell out just how she wanted to be fucked. Soon, Raven was gripping the couch on both sides of her as he pounded into her.  
"Violet, fucking Christ--" He groaned as he gripped her hips. As he exploded into her, she arched her back and squeezed around him, falling against the couch after she came.  
After pulling her pants back up, she dreamily looked over at him, "I kinda like the me-and-my-boyfriend-are-on-the-rocks Raven..."  
"He's not my boyfriend, my little sex addict," The tease in his eye made her laugh as he buttoned back up. She got a serious look on her face and put her arms around his waist, looking up at him, "Raven, you really are my best friend. I love you."  
"I love you, too, Shade," He hugged her back, feeling particularly over protective at the moment, "I hope things go well tonight. Call me if you need anything."  
"Okay...you're talking to Josh tonight, right?"  
Raven grumbled and ruffled his beautiful hair.  
"Raven."  
"Fine. I know. I will." With that he kissed her forehead and left.  
She scoured the internet to find out if the world could take Scream as it was now as she sipped her coffee. Most of the reactions made her laugh or grin wickedly. She had to admit, it was fun making people react this much. After awhile, she texted Zacky.  
_hey. you guys all okay?_  
_yeah. this is fucking hilarious. I think we're going to break the internet...by the way, M knows about your date tonight._  
_what?? I'm gonna kick Jade's ass...is he okay?_  
_he's not great, but we'll do our best to distract him tonight._


End file.
